Mysterion Returns
by onekitten420
Summary: Wendy and Stan finally break up for good. Its senior year, a year too important to let things get complicated. Wendy discovers first hand that Mysterion is on the rise again, fighting crime again. For her biggest school project yet, she decides to delve into the legend of this mysterious man. And what will people say when she ends up with a certain someone? Rated just incase.


_**(A/N-Not sure why I love this couple so much. Anyways…Its just a story I played with in my head, and I wanted to write it out.)**_

She spotted him from across the Mall cafeteria. He was late as usual. He waited there at an empty table, looking as if he didn't even wanna be there in the first place. A flicker of fury sparked up inside her, threatening to burst into a raging fire.  
"God Damnit, Stan!" she growled as she approached, yanking a chair out in front of her noisily. "I dunno why I'm even bothering to sit down." The black haired girl rubbed her temples, refusing to look the boy in the eyes as she prepared for what she was about to tell him.  
"This is all the reason I need now." She said, rising to her feet again. "You were late meeting me, again! Its obvious that its not important to you to see me. Its…its over." She said, disgustedly, snatching her purse back up from the table.  
Wendy stormed off, never looking back at his reaction.  
"But, Wendy..?" was all that she heard.  
It kinda stung that he didn't run after her. She felt slightly disappointed he didn't beg her forgiveness and promise to change. Even though she was fed up and tired of trying, tears stung at the corners of her eyes and threatened to mess up her makeup. She realized she had no one to pick her up; her parents dropped her off, and were expecting her to stay for at least an hour or two. She reached for her cell in her trench coat pocket only to find that it was dead. She clenched her teeth and fought back more tears as she sharply turned the corner towards the Macy's.  
"Ouch!' In her haste, Wendy ran into another shopper turning the same corner. The two of them nearly fell to the floor.  
"I'm sooo sorry!" Wendy cried, suddenly realizing this person was no stranger. "I was just in a hurry! Are you okay Kenny?"  
The blonde boy brushed himself off and laughed.  
"I'm fine, Wendy." He said, lowering his hood. "You?"  
"Fine." Wendy sniffed, continuing toward the Macy's where she came in from.  
"If you're looking for Stan, he's in the cafeteria." Wendy called back to Kenny.  
"Oh, well, I didn't know he was here. But, thanks, I guess."  
Wendy gave him a nod. "See ya later."  
Wendy decided she was gonna walk home. She wasn't in the mood for waiting around in her rattled state. Perhaps a good walk would help her blow off steam. After all, her house was only a few blocks away from the mall. It wasn't very cold outside that night either. Her parents would be really mad if they knew she walked home at night. Wendy predicted she would more than likely return before they did. They'd be none the wiser.  
Wendy put her hands in her pockets and clutched her purse near to her as she walked. She walked across the parking lot and down to the stop-light. She could see an extremely dark area just ahead of her path. The streetlights became scarce. She felt slightly uneasy at the unusual silence that followed. It was a rather large apartment complex, so she tried to brush off her insecurities. Surely, nothing would happen in such a populated area, right?  
Wendy's blood ran cold when she passed a group of men, slightly older than she. Surely not in High School, that's for sure.  
"Heyyy, Baby!' one of them called out to her. The others whistled and howled like a bunch of dogs. Wendy grimaced and refused to look in their direction.  
_Just keep walking…_she thought to herself.  
_It'll be okay…  
_To Wendy's horror, she heard the sound of footsteps and shuffling feet as the trio began to follow suit. Instinctively, Wendy bolted, veering off to her left and across the street. One of the men caught up to her fast, and grabbed her purse, stopping Wendy in her tracks. She was yanked backwards by the purse strap around her arm. She was only able to scream once before her mouth was closed shut by a sweaty hand over her face. She was thrown to the ground with great force, as the man smothered her.  
_Oh God, I'm Gonna Die…  
_"Let her go!"  
Suddenly, Wendy felt her attackers release as they realized someone had seen. She gasped for air and with all her strength she cried;  
"Please help me!"  
A masked stranger, challenged the criminals. He rushed the trio and landed a hard punch right to the face of the closest man to him. The other two men quickly decided it wasn't worth their trouble to continue what they were doing. So they left their third guy there in the street as he lay unconscious from the stranger's blow.  
The man moaned and cursed the masked hero's name.  
_Mysterion._  
"Are you okay?" he asked Wendy, in an obvious altered tone of voice. He offered a hand to the girl, as she struggled to sit upright.  
"Hit my head on the concrete." She moaned, taking the man's hand. "But I think I'm okay."  
The man smiled. Wendy had heard of Mysterion, but thought he had stopped crime fighting years ago. Apparently, he was still on the lookout.  
It always bugged Wendy that all the guys at school knew Mysterion's true identity, but never told anyone else.  
The only thing she had to go on was blonde locks of hair that stuck out from beneath his mask.  
"Why are you walking home alone?" He asked Wendy, leading her back onto the sidewalk.  
"My phone is dead." She replied. "And thank you for saving me…"  
"It was no problem." He said modestly. "I heard you scream. Luckily, I was nearby. I hate to think of what those men would have done to you if I wasn't around to stop them."  
Wendy nodded in agreement, and fought back tears. She suddenly felt furious again. If only Stan were there, this wouldn't have happened.  
The masked man took notice to her distress.  
"I'll walk home with you." He offered. "Someone should have been walking with you in the first place. Like your friend or boyfriend."  
Wendy sighed.  
"I went to the mall. No friends there. Just there to break up with my boyfriend, actually."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"S'okay. He was an asshole anyway."  
"Who was your boyfriend, may I ask?"  
Wendy laughed. "You probably don't know him." She giggled, even though she knew he more than likely did…  
"Stan. Stan Marsh."  
"Oh. Well, no comment then. It's none of my business I guess."  
"Hmm."  
Wendy and the masked stranger both walked up her driveway and to her front doorstep. Her parents weren't home, as expected.  
"No one needs to know about all this. I think I'll keep this night a secret." Wendy said, stopping at her front door. "Will you?"  
Mysterion bowed his head, "Of course." He replied.  
"Thanks again." Wendy said, smiling. "You seriously saved my life back there."  
Wendy leaned in and gave the man a light kiss on the cheek. He blushed deeply, and gazed at her confused.  
"Goodnight." She said, opening the door, and lightly closing it behind her.  
A thought suddenly occurred. How did he know where she lived?  
Sure, he followed her for the most part. But, how is it that he was never confused about where they were going. Never inquiring the next direction…  
Wendy brushed it off, and decided to go to bed early.  
What a night…

_**(A/N-Not sure if I want to continue this or not…Who am I kidding…Of COURSE I do.)**__****_


End file.
